


but when he walks in i am loved

by pleasesupplymewithyourwahoos



Category: The Penumbra Podcast
Genre: But nit really, Fic, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, I cannot explain this if I tried, I made a tweet like a month ago, Infidelity, Multi, Rose!verse, Sarah Steel's A+ Parenting, This is, YOU SHALL SEE OK, and also Dauphin!verse, and then I wrote it, answer? very apparently, dahlia rose and madame dauphin are the same person, have fun, idiots to enemies with benefits to friends with benefits to idiots with benefits to lovers, idk how to explain, idk how to explain this, it's a, listen, making that a tag, not in the juno steel way, not technically between jupeter but also y'know what fuck it, title is from 'me and my husband' because ofc it is, today on: how transparently horny can I make a fic without actually writing porn, you - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-16
Updated: 2021-03-19
Packaged: 2021-03-25 07:13:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30085398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pleasesupplymewithyourwahoos/pseuds/pleasesupplymewithyourwahoos
Summary: “Come now.” Duke chuckled, “It’s funny really, you being so mean to me, when really, I can tell that you want to kiss me so badly it makes you feel pathetic.”“If I kiss you, will you shut up?”“I make no promises.”“I’ll take those odds.”~I tweeted it, had 0 self-control, and then wrote it OK??? https://twitter.com/brownpunkmagic/status/1369159937637580805?s=20
Relationships: Benzaiten Steel & Juno Steel, Duke Rose/Dahlia Rose, Juno Steel & Sarah Steel, Monsieur Dauphin/Madame Dauphin, Monsieur Dauphin/Nova Zolotovna, Peter Nureyev & Juno Steel, Peter Nureyev/Juno Steel, benmick and sasharita if you squint real hard, it'll make sense I swear - Relationship, listen idk how to explain it's an alias fic ok
Comments: 10
Kudos: 25





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> heh heh
> 
> just one note: for the sake of the name theme, ben and sarah are blaze and scilla, since the bronze family uses flowers the way the steel's use goddesses, also mikeale = mick and tengosha = sasha cause only rita can transcend universes like she does in this fic ok bye enjoy :D

“Another drink, my love?” Dauphin asked, and Dahlia had never wanted to punch him more.

They were at another one of Dahlia’s mother’s parties, bored out of their minds in the corner. People were dancing, laughing, and champagne was flowing. It was a good thing too, Dahlia sure as hell wasn’t getting through this night sober.   
  


“Mirza,  _ darling _ ,” He hissed, smiling at guests as they passed by, leaning on his husband’s arm. “It’s just the two of us, you don’t need to pretend.”

“Well.” Dauphin sighed, “At least one of us wants to make this marriage a success.”

“Really?” Dahlia scowled, “I think there’s a lonely Vixen on Mars who’d argue otherwise.”

“Dahlia...” Dauphin warned.

“What?” Dahlia scoffed, “I’m just saying, I’m not the only one who left someone behind for this, someone  _ important _ .”

“Ah yes, but your ‘someone’ will be walking out of here a free man, won’t he?” Mirza countered, “Rose is crafty, but my… options are limited, so excuse me if I try to make sure this… union works out in my favor.”

Dahlia sighed. “You’re right,  _ of course _ , you’re right.” He grabbed a glass of champagne from a passing waiter and downed it in one go, storming off across the ballroom. “Send Azalea my love with your next check, will you?”

“Of course.” Dauphin said, “Anything for you, dearest.”

Dahlia wove his way through the crowd, catching his mother’s eye as he went. She glared down at him, questioning and cold. He bowed his head and tried to smile. Dahlia could almost remember enjoying these parties, years ago, when he was a kid. Back then, the whole world felt warm and inviting. Now, it was cold and demanding.

And then out of the corner of his eye, Dahlia saw  _ him _ , smiling wickedly and disappearing into a hallway. Dahlia followed him through, his skirts rustling as he passed priceless statues and paintings, until he heard a voice behind him, pushing him up against the wall.

“Dahlia.” The man smirked. “My flower, my darling, my  _ goddess _ .”

“Duke.” Dahlia breathed, as the thief ran his lips over the crook of Dahlia’s neck. “I wasn’t expecting to see you til tomorrow.”

“I missed you.” The thief murmured, pressing kisses up Dahlia’s shoulder. “I wanted to see how the Bronze family throws a party.”

“You’ll be seeing just how excited they’ll be to turn a party into an execution if you don’t get out of here.” Dahlia said, “Why are you really here?”

Duke pulled back with a look of false offence. “Miss Dauphin, are you implying that there could be something at this party I want to steal more than you?” Dahlia shot him a look of disdain and he shrugged. “Alright, fine. I’m after that new amethyst your brother picked up on Pluto. Could be worth a lot of money.”

Dahlia sighed. “Not enough money.”

“Someday it could be.”

“Too little too late.” Dahlia replied, cupping Duke’s face in one hand as he pulled the thief down to meet him in a kiss. “So, why don’t you go and get us that jewel so that we can at least enjoy what we have in style, hm?”

Duke beamed, pressing a kiss to Dahlia’s forehead as he ran off towards Blaze Bronze’s room. “Anything for you, my love.”

~+~

The day that Dahlia Bronze ran into Duke Rose for the first time was not a grand event. It was a heist like any other. Scilla Bronze had ordered that her daughter go and lift the Rashmian Rose Quartz Goddess, a relic so coveted that it could fund the Bronze’s criminal enterprise for at least a decade. Partially at least, if Scilla’s lavish lifestyle wouldn’t be considered a factor. Regardless, it was a simple heist, in and out. It should’ve been easy.

Then  _ he _ showed up.

He’d seemed innocuous at first. Just another friendly face in the museum, smiling at Dahlia, flirting even. When Dahlia had seen him ogling the statue that morning in the museum, he’d expected to never see him again.

Now, as Dahlia lay on his back in the hallway of the museum, watching the thief run down ahead of him, he wished he hadn’t.

“Get back here, you-!” He swore, pulling himself up and chasing after him.

“I do believe there’s an old Earth saying for such a situation.” The thief called over his shoulder, “If you snooze, you lose!”

“You lousy-!” Dahlia cried, as the thief suddenly came to a stop, blocking Dahlia’s path. Ahead of them, there was a web of lasers, burning red hot in the deserted hall.

  
“I don’t suppose you’re some kind of contortionist?” Dahlia asked, and the thief heaved a laugh.

“Not  _ that _ good, I’m afraid.” He said, “There’s a control panel across the room… If I could just find a way to hit that off switch, it’d be child’s play to get the Goddess.”

Dahlia paused. “If I hit that panel, will you forfeit and let me steal the statue?”

The thief laughed. “Feel free to try, m’lady. If  _ anyone _ in the galaxy can make that shot, I’d gladly surrender my spoils to them-”

Dahlia ignored the man’s stammering and pulled his blaster out, lining up his shot and relishing the shock that washed over the thief’s face as it flew across the room, hitting the panel in a flash. There was a loud beeping sound, and slowly the lasers deactivated themselves, leaving Dahlia to turn to the gaping thief, blaster still smoking.

“You were saying?” He smirked smugly. The thief let out an incredulous laugh.

“Well.” He gulped, “I have to say, I didn’t expect that, Ms…?”

“Bronze.” Dahlia said, “Dahlia Bronze.”

“Duke Rose.” The thief replied, “Nonetheless, I did agree to your terms… Shall we?”

Duke held his arm out for Dahlia to take as he led him through the halls, the vents and the walls.

“I take it you aren’t from these parts?” He said and Dahlia chuckled.

“Is it that obvious?”

“Not really.” Duke shrugged, “I only really figured it out when you didn’t recognize me.”

Dahlia raised an eyebrow at the thief. “Should I recognize you?”

  
Duke laughed, pausing when Dahlia didn’t respond. “I’m  _ Duke Rose _ !”

“And?”

“Scourge of Brahma’s elite?”

“Doesn’t ring a bell.”

“Angel of the common man?”

“Nope.”

“The Robin Hood of the Outer Rim!” Duke cried, and Dahlia couldn’t help but laugh. The thief stared at him incredulously before smiling sheepishly. “Although, I suppose a lady like  _ you _ wouldn’t have any reason to care about that, would you? Dahlia Bronze... a relative of Scilla Bronze, I assume?”

“Her daughter.” Dahlia replied.

“I thought as much.” Duke said, “You come from a wealthy, influential family. You have no need to pay attention to the plight of the people.”

“And you do?” Dahlia scoffed.

“I’m an orphan, darling.” Duke answered. “I grew up on the streets of Brahma, scraping together just enough to keep my family fed. Old habits die hard, I suppose, even if my method’s have since changed.”

“That- That’s actually pretty sweet.” Dahlia smiled, “Better than whatever my mother wants the Goddess for at least.”

“So why raise a challenge?”

“You clearly haven’t met my mother.” Dahlia chuckled, “If she doesn’t get her way, she can get… upset.”

Duke’s brow furrowed, scanning up and down Dahlia’s arms, noting every scar and scrape. In his distraction, he tripped over a switch on the floor. Dahlia cried out, as the floor beneath them gave way, a trap any thief worth their money should’ve noticed. Duke reached out, grabbing Dahlia’s arm and wrapping his own around the lady’s waist. Dahlia’s gaze travelled up, from the thief’s arm to his face, mere inches away from Dahlia’s.

“I- I’m sorry-” Duke stammered.

“Don’t.” Dahlia cut in, pushing past him and pulling him along. “All I have to do is get that statue, and it won’t be a problem.”

“If you insist.”

They walked, hand in hand, until they saw her: The Goddess, shimmering a pale pink in dim lights of the Museum exhibit.

“Beautiful…” Dahlia murmured, reaching up to touch the statue as Duke disabled the display’s security.

“Quite.” He smiled, “The statue cuts a fine figure as well. A shame I shall have to trade one beauty for another.”

“You’ll learn to live with it.” Dahlia scoffed, “You forfeited fair and square.”

“That I did.” Duke chuckled, “But then again… once an honorless thief, always an honorless thief.”

“What are you-?” Dahlia yelped as Duke let go of his arm and grabbed the statue. Dahlia tried to break free, only to realize the thief had tied his hand to the bar on the case. 

Duke laughed. “A pity, truly. I think we’d have made an excellent team. Alas, destiny waits for no man!”

“You no good, lousy-!” Dahlia groaned, pulling as hard as he could on his restraints. The bar fell loose, and alarms went off all around them. Dahlia hardly cared, tackling Duke to the ground, sending them rolling across the floor.

“Will you-!” Duke exclaimed, holding Dahlia down. “Hold still! You’ll damage the statue!”

“ _ My _ statue!” Dahlia hissed, writhing underneath the thief’s grip. “Hand it over you-!”

“Scoundrel?” Duke offered, “Fiend? Piece of shit? You’ll have to be a bit more creative, darling, I’ve heard it all.”

“-Liar!” Dahlia sniffled, falling still as he began to cry softly. “I  _ trusted _ you!”

“You- what?”

“I thought you’d help me, and that I’d  _ finally _ make my mother happy.” Dahlia wept, “But it’s all ruined because you’re a  _ traitor _ !”

“Oh,  _ Dahlia _ , please…” Duke pleaded, pulling Dahlia up and cradling the lady’s face in his hands. “Don’t cry, I’m sorry, truly, I didn’t-... Please, Dahlia, I didn’t know this meant so much to you, I-”

“Duke…” Dahlia whispered, “Has anyone ever told you that you’re  _ exceedingly _ easy to trick?”

“What do you-?” Duke yelped as Dahlia twisted his hips, their arms interlocked with, flipping them over and pinning the thief to the floor.

“Turnabout is fair play.” He teased and Duke laughed.

“Do all goddesses get this riled up when a gentleman tries to steal one of their own?” Duke asked, “See,  _ this _ is what I mean. You’re intelligent, cunning, and a hell of a shot. I’m the caring, dashing, man of the people to your old money. We’d make an excellent team, I think… Just  _ imagine _ it, Duke and Dahlia Rose, Master Thieves.”

“You know what I’m imagining right now?” Dahlia sneered, “You staying quiet while I take this statue and leave you to  _ rot _ in jail.”

“Come now.” Duke chuckled, “It’s funny really, you being so mean to me, when really, I can tell that you want to kiss me so badly it makes you feel  _ pathetic _ .”

“If I kiss you, will you shut up?”

“I make no promises.”

“I’ll take those odds.” Dahlia said, before grabbing Duke by the collar and kissing him senseless. 

The thief groaned as they fell back against the floor, Dahlia’s hands fisted in his jacket, and Duke’s arms wrapped around his back. In the back of his mind, Dahlia could hear the sirens going off in the distance, the footsteps in every hallway, surrounding them. He pulled away from the thief, still pinning him to the ground.

“How far from here is your apartment?”

“A block, give or take.”

“Wanna run off into the night with this statue and make out?”

“Sounds like a plan.”

~+~

“Well, Dahlia…” Duke beamed, leaning back against his bed, as Dahlia stepped out of the bathroom. “That was…  _ wow _ .”

“So I’ve been told.” Dahlia chuckled.

“Care to untie me now, darling?” Duke asked and Dahlia paused, leaning against the dresser as he shoved the statue into his purse and grabbed his coat.

“Hmmmm… No.” He shrugged, “Not particularly.”

“You- You’re  _ joking- _ ”

“I don’t joke while I’m on a job, sweetheart.” Dahlia smirked, pressing a kiss to Duke’s forehead before heading towards the door.

“Dahlia-!”

“This was  _ fun _ .” Dahlia winked at him from the doorway, “We should do it again sometime, if I lower my standards enough. See you… never!”

“Dahlia?” Duke whimpered as the door swung shut and the lady disappeared into the night. “ _ Dahlia _ !”

~+~

“Well, well, well…” Duke drawled from across the bar. “It seems  _ never _ has come a lot sooner than you expected, my dear.”

“Don’t. Even. Try It.” Dahlia scowled, downing the last of his whiskey, refusing to look Duke in the eyes.

“Oh, come now, Dahlia!” Duke said jovially, “It’s not every day you run into the lady who made an impossible shot, wrestled you in a museum, tied you to your own bed, and ran off with your treasure! A most  _ wonderful _ reunion, indeed!”

“It wasn’t anything personal.” Dahlia retorted, “I had a job, I knew my Ma would kill me if I didn’t follow through, so I played a trick. You did the same thing!”

“Mine was  _ much _ less drastic,” Duke said, “And I had my reasons too, there’s no need for exaggeration here!”

“I’m not exaggerating.” Dahlia murmured, solemnly, and Duke’s eyes went wide. Dahlia cleared his throat sheepishly. “What did you even need that statue for?”

“Well, if you must know…” Duke sighed, “I had to get some more money for my sisters’ tuitions. Decent education is expensive for a family like ours, and I needed a quick sell.”

“Oh…” Dahlia took a deep breath, “Did you…?”

“I have a friend on Mars who owes me a favour.” Duke replied. “It’ll be fine.”

They sat in silence for a moment, Dahlia tapping hesitantly on his glass while Duke downed his drink.

“So what brings you to this neck of the woods?” He asked, finally.

“There’s this heiress who claims to have found some necklace that belonged to a Queen on Earth.” Dahlia answered. “My mother wants it. Says it’ll ‘help my prospects’ or whatever.”

“Prospects?”

“C’mon, you must know.” Dahlia chuckled humorlessly, “My Ma’s been in decline for years now. By the time she croaks and I inherit the Bronze estate, there’ll hardly be anything left.”

“A tragedy truly.” Duke quipped and Dahlia let out a laugh.

“So, she intends to marry me off… I have a year or two tops. It’s why I’ve been taking so many of her heists, make the most of whatever freedom I have left, right?”

Duke hummed, nodding. “I’m after the ‘Affair of the Diamond’, too. I don’t suppose you’ll seduce me and steal it from my clutches again, will you?”

“Shut up.” Dahlia flushed and Duke laughed.

“You know… I meant what I said that night, Dahlia.” Duke mused, “We really would make a good team.”

“You don’t say…”

“Knowing the two of us,” Duke continued, “We’ll probably continue going after elusive and high stakes treasures. We’d be competitors. Don’t you think it’d be easier to work together instead of against each other?”

“...What’d you have in mind?” Dahlia asked.

“We work as partners.” Duke proposed, “Think of it: with your sharpshooting skills and criminal connections, and my research and stealth, we’d be  _ unstoppable _ . We split our profits 50/50, and leave each heist much richer than we would have trying to tear each other apart.”

“And what makes you think I’d agree to this?” Dahlia countered, “I don’t think my mother would be too pleased about an arrangement like this.”

“No one has to know, darling.” Duke smiled, “We’d be the scourges of the criminal world, a myth and a mystery. Our little secret.”

Dahlia chuckled. “Not a bad offer, Rose.”

“I certainly hope not.” Duke teased, “How about we head out early, take a walk around town, break into a mansion, then find a hotel with thick walls and celebrate our new found alliance?”

“You wish.” Dahlia scoffed, “ _ That _ was a one time deal. Just because I’m considering working with you doesn’t mean I’m interested, got it?”

“If you say so, dear.”

~+~

“This is a one time deal.” Dahlia whispered, in between frantic kisses, one arm still looped around Duke’s neck, the other still clutching the necklace they’d stolen. “Last time we’re doing this, got it?”

“If you say so, darling.”

~+~

“We- we can’t-” Dahlia panted as Duke peppered kisses along his neck, pressing him up against the wall of the palace they’d broken into, their stolen treasures tucked safely in Duke’s coat pockets. “We can’t keep doing this-  _ God, yes- _ ...”

“I see no reason why not.” Duke hummed into the lady’s skin.

“I- I refuse to let this partnership get unprofessional.”

“I’m pretty sure we crossed that line on day one.” Duke smirked and Dahlia yelped slightly as the thief wrapped his arms around the lady’s waist and carried him towards the empty streets below them.

“This is the  _ last _ time we’re doing this.”

“If you say so, my flower.”

~+~

“We  _ cannot _ keep doing this…” Dahlia sighed, letting his head fall onto the headboard of the small bed. Duke sighed contentedly, letting the lady play with his hair. “If my mother  _ ever _ found out.”

“She’d kill me in cold blood and marry you off to some stuffy old heir from Jupiter?” Duke smirked, “So you’ve said.”

“You’re ridiculous.” Dahlia breathed, as Duke pressed a kiss to his thigh. “You shouldn’t be so… flippant about these things.”

“And you shouldn’t worry so much.” Duke replied, leaning up to kiss Dahlia’s frown off his face. “It’s not very becoming for a  _ goddess _ such as yourself to be so glum.”

“Shut up… idiot.” Dahlia moaned, smiling fondly at Duke as the thief slid down to nestle his head between the lady’s legs. “This is the last time… I mean it, ok?”

“If you say so, love.”

~+~

“This is the last time you force me to do this…” Dahlia groaned, gripping tight to Duke’s arm. “You  _ know _ I don’t like this.”

“You could’ve said no-”

“I did! Several times!”

“Dahlia,  _ darling _ .” Duke sighed, “It’s just a primary school, not the end of the world!”

“Those slimy little kids are plotting something.” Dahlia hissed, “I just  _ know _ it.”

Duke laughed fondly and something in Dahlia's stomach did somersaults. Never a good sign.

If you asked Dahlia to pinpoint when exactly his feelings for Duke Rose had evolved from loathing to lust to…  _ something _ he didn’t dare name, he wouldn’t be able to tell you. At one point, he stopped trying to deny that he and Duke were partners, stopped trying to convince himself to walk away from the thief’s open arms, stopped snapping at him everytime he showered Dahlia in praise and endearments, and eventually, started spending more and more time on Brahma, with Duke’s family.

His sister’s were nice enough, if a bit… eccentric. If you placed the three of them in a line, you wouldn't even be able to tell they were related. They weren’t, of course, but that only confused Dahlia more. Duke was a cunning and suave thief, Elena was just a kid, bubbly and bright, and Safiyah was… a teenager, suffice to say. They weren’t alike at all, there was no reason for Duke to even stick around, not really… but when Dahlia saw the way he looked at those kids when they showed him an aced test, or told him that they’d been chosen for a recital… It made Dahlia wish he could’ve had a family like theirs.

“Duke!” A chirpy voice called from the building, snapping Dahlia out of his thoughts. “Dahlia, you’re here!”

Dahlia chuckled as the small girl ran towards him, hugging his waist tight when they collided, “Hiya Els. Miss me?”

“You have no idea!” Elena giggled, “It’s been months, I have so much to show and tell you!”

“Yeah.” Dahlia said apologetically, “I… I had some work to do, in the Solar region.”

Dahlia pretended that he didn’t see the way Duke grimaced, whether for his or Elena’s sake, he didn’t know. They didn’t really talk about it, but Dahlia knew that Duke didn’t want his Mother’s matchmaking to work out. If Dahlia was under another set of eyes, there’d be no way he could continue working with Duke.

To say their partnership had been fruitful would be an understatement. Scilla had barely even questioned how Dahlia was able to pull off so many heists, she was so pleased with his profits. Dahlia hadn’t seen Duke stay up til ungodly hours obsessing over his sisters’ finances for a long time. He’d begun to spend more nights curled up in Dahlia’s arms than not.

They didn’t talk about how they’d have to stop sharing a bed on cold nights either. Dahlia didn’t see the need to. If he pretended that’s all it was, another warm body to lay next to… maybe it would be easier. He wouldn’t have to see Duke’s look of pity, his shame, his  _ betrayal _ when he realized how Dahlia felt. He didn’t think he’d be able to bear it if Duke broke his heart, not before leaving to marry a stranger, not after  _ everything _ .

“Well,” Dahlia cleared his throat, plastering a smile on for Elena. “I’m here now, and we have… half an hour before Safiyah’s performance starts, so why don’t we get on our way, and you can tell me everything?”

They walked into the theater together, Duke’s arm around Dahlia’s and Elena still clutching Dahlia’s hand as she chattered away.

“And then I said, ‘No, William, you’re the impostor!’” Elena said, as she sat beside Dahlia in the auditorium. “So we voted her off and kicked her out of the airlock!”

“That’s…” Dahlia gulped, “A lot more graphic than the playground games I used to play at your age.”

“It’s a video game, darling.” Duke teased, “I’m so happy I found someone who’s worse at understanding these kids than I am.”

“Shut up.” Dahlia hissed and Duke laughed, pressing a kiss to Dahlia’s hand as the music began to swell and the lights dimmed.

The dance was beautiful, and Dahlia couldn’t help but be a bit smug about it. His brother was a dancer, just like Safiyah, and he’d spent every night, since she’d ran up to him squealing about how she’d been chosen to play the lead, on video calls with her, giving her feedback and cheering her on when she fell over. 

Now, as she leapt across the stage looking like she’d never been happier in her life, Dahlia had to smile. He knew how much this meant to her, how she wanted to make her siblings proud, to prove to her brother that his money was going into something she’d excel in, and honestly, that scared him a little bit. That he could care so much about people who he’d have to leave behind.

When Safiyah took her bows and the lights came up, Dahlia was sure no one clapped and cheered as hard as her three admirers. Elena yelled at the top of her lungs, Dahlia was hollering with her, and Duke was whistling as they gave her a standing ovation. From her place on stage, they could see her blushing, trying not to smile. When she stepped out into the lobby, still in full makeup, she made a beeline straight for Duke.

The thief laughed, picking her up and spinning her around in his arms. “You were brilliant, Saf!”

“You think so?” She beamed and Elena nodded, jumping up and down in excitement.

“That was amazing!” She squealed, “You were so pretty and awesome like- like a fairy, or a butterfly, or a princess!”

“Nice job, kid.” Dahlia winked, and Safiyah blushed.

“You didn’t need to come.”

“What kind of ‘brother’s-cool-co-worker’ would I be if I didn’t show up to something you were so proud of?” He teased, “Besides, Duke would’ve dragged me along even if I didn’t want to.”

Safiyah chuckled slightly, letting Elena and Dahlia join the hug, even if it got makeup all over Dahlia’s coat.

“Rose?” A high pitched voice called, and Dahlia looked up to see three girls standing in front of them, a tall woman by their side, Safiyah’s teacher, Dahlia recalled. “Who’s the street kid? Do all your relatives look like knock-off 22nd century social rejects?”

Elena shuffled closer to Duke and Safiyah sneered. “Piss off, Jules. Now’s not really the time.”

“Relax,” Jules rolled her eyes. “I have better things to do than fight you.”

“I just wanted to congratulate you on your performance before I drove the others home.” The teacher smiled, “You were lovely out there! Your family must be so proud.”

“Thanks.” Safiyah beamed, squeezing Dahlia’s hand. “Dahlia helped me practice!”

“How sweet!” The teacher gushed, turning to Duke. “It’s nice to know your girlfriend takes an interest in the same things as Safiyah.”

“Probably the only way the street kids could afford a  _ nice _ lady.” Jules’ friend muttered. 

“Please,” Jules smirked. “If the brother is anything like our  _ darling _ Safiyah, he probably stalked the poor thing into pity-induced submission.”

“Oh, shut up!” Safiyah cried, lunging at Jules just as Duke reached out to hold Dahlia back.

“Let me hit the kid.” Dahlia hissed, “Let. Me. Hit. The. Kid.”

“I think our prima ballerina is doing a fine job of that herself.” Duke replied.

“We should probably break up the fight before Elena starts taking notes.”

“A wise choice.”

Dahlia reached forward and pulled Safiyah up by the arm, not  _ accidentally _ stepping on Jules’ toes as he did. 

“Ok, kiddo!” He chuckled, “We should probably get going, Duke’s got reservations at that restaurant you like.”

“ _ Lovely _ meeting you all, truly.” Duke beamed, picking Elena up as the four of them practically ran out.

“God, I’m so sorry!” Safiyah groaned, “I shouldn’t have let her get to me, I ruined everything!”

“Hey, it’s ok.” Dahlia smiled, squeezing Safiyah’s shoulder reassuringly. “She was being an asshole.”

“Language.”

“Fine,  _ they _ were being an asshole, my bad.”

“Don’t worry, sis!” Elena exclaimed, doing small karate chops in the air. “I got your back!”

Safiyah laughed as she and Elen ran down towards the car. Dahlia cleared his throat turning to Duke.

  
“You… You should probably correct Saf’s teacher though, huh?”

“What do you mean?”

“Duke…” Dahlia said, smiling pointedly, “Girlfriend?”

“Oh.” Duke’s face fell. “I- Apologies, I didn't think the term would offend you.”

“What are you talking about?” Dahlia asked, and Duke ducked his head, not meeting Dahlia's eyes.

“I mean, I assumed that ‘partner’s-in-crime-with-benefits’ wasn’t really an appropriate thing to explain to one’s sisters, but if you don’t feel… comfortable with the ‘girlfriend’ thing, I can-”

“Duke.” Dahlia cut in, “I don’t have a problem with the ‘girlfriend’ thing. I didn’t know  _ you _ were the one who said it, I just thought she assumed-”

“Aren’t you?” Duke whispered, clasping Dahlia’s hands tight. “My girlfriend, I mean.”

Dahlia smiled, leaning up onto his toes as pressing a kiss to Duke’s cheek. “Ask me again tomorrow morning, when we’re not about to spend 3 hours with your kid sisters and I can kiss you properly.”

Duke smirked, kissing Dahlia’s hand. “If you insist, dearest.”

~+~

“Duke!” Dahlia screamed as the walls crumbled down, crushing the thief under the bricks and stone.

It was supposed to be a simple heist. ‘In and out’, Duke had said confidently, barely paying attention to Dahlia’s notes as he pressed kisses along the ridges of the lady’s shoulders. 

But they’d been reckless, tripping the alarms, and bringing the safe’s infrastructure down with them. It was a clever trick, build a safe that kills your thieves when they reach it. Dahlia couldn’t think about the technical aspects now though, not when Duke had disappeared under the rubble.

“Duke?” He cried, rushing towards him as the building shook. “Duke!”

There was a muffled groaning noise from under the brick and Dahlia wasted no time. He fell to his knees, brushing stone and cement aside as he searched for Duke. He saw it out of the corner of his eye, a flash of red. Dahlia didn’t know whether it was Duke’s coat or Duke’s blood, and he didn’t have time to care. He reached in, ignoring the scraping up and down his arm as he pulled the thief out.

“Duke?” He pleaded, “Duke, talk to me! Answer me!”

“... dead?”

“What?”

“Am I dead?” Duke groaned, “Because I think I’m seeing angels and goddesses…”

“Idiot.” Dahlia chided, fondly, “We have to go, Duke.”

The thief groaned, pushing against the ground before falling limp in Dahlia’s arms. “Can’t… move. Hurts too much.” The thief’s eyes were fluttering, as if he was struggling to keep them open, and Dahlia couldn’t look away from the thick stream of blood trickling down his forehead.

“Duke, please.” He whimpered, “We have to get out here, I can’t-”

“Dahlia…?”

“I can’t let it have been the last time.” Dahlia sobbed, “I can’t let it have been the last time you took me to bed, the last time you kissed me, the last time you made me babysit your sisters, the last time we pulled off some ridiculous and impossible heist, I  _ can’t _ . Not now, not before-”

“Before what?” Duke asked, eyes soft and pleading as Dahlia’s tears fell to the ground, mixing with his blood. “Dahlia, my  _ darling _ , it’s alright, it’s going to be alright.”

“Before I told you that I-,” Dahlia wept, “I love you… I  _ love _ you, Duke Rose, you absolute moron, and even if you don’t love me, I can’t let you die here, so  _ please _ ,  _ move _ .”

“Dahlia-”

“I know that I’m the one who said we should keep things professional, but I’m probably never going to see you again once the year is up, so what’s one more broken heart, huh?”

“Dahlia…” Duke breathed, “When, since the very first moment I laid eyes on you, have I pretended to be anything less that  _ completely _ and totally in love with you?”

“I- What?”

“I  _ love _ you, Dahlia Bronze.” Duke chuckled, bringing one hand up to caress Dahlia’s cheek, “I’ve loved you since you tackled me in a museum and left me tied to my bed after the best night of my life, I loved you when insisted you could  _ never _ love me back, when you were breaking my heart a little bit more with every passing day, and I love you now, while you rescue me from this crumbling building and we smash the Coveter’s Jewel into a billion little pieces and make a fortune.”

“You- You have it?” Dahlia asked, and Duke smirked, reaching into his coat pocket.

“A thief never makes a grand exit without a prize.” He replied, holding the jewel up for Dahlia to see. Dahlia let out an incredulous laugh before taking Duke’s hand and pressing a kiss to his palm.

“Come on, lean on me.” He said, pulling Duke up out of the rubble. “Let’s get the hell out of here so that we can clean the blood off of this damn jewel and I can kiss you so hard you forget your own name.”

Duke beamed, leaning down for a small kiss as they ran off into the sunset. “If you say so, my love.”

~+~   
  


Dahlia was in a  _ good _ mood when he returned to Proxima. He’d spent a few days with Rita on Jupiter, worn turtlenecks 6 days in a row, courtesy of Duke’s newfound appreciation for 

PDA, and had found a bouquet of dahlias and roses in his hotel room the night before. 

Duke had made him a promise. Once they had the cash from the Coveter’s Jewel job, Duke would present himself to Scilla, as a respectable, wealthy, up and coming master thief. He’d put an end to everything that had been plaguing Dahlia these past years, Scilla would have to accept after a job like that. They’d get married, Dahlia would move to Brahma so they’d be close to Elena and Safiyah, and everything would be  _ perfect _ .

All in all, Dahlia was happier than he usually was when he walked up the stairs of Bronze Manor. Until he saw his mother, of course.

“Where have you been?” She demanded, “You set out for that heist weeks ago!”

“I ran into some complications.” Dahlia shrugged.

“Did you at least get the jewel?” Scilla sighed.

“Of course,” Dahlia said, “Rita will have the transaction done by Tuesday.”

“Good.” Scilla scowled, “Now, what are you wearing? You couldn’t have chosen something more… flattering for your grand return?”

“It’s just family, Ma.” Dahlia chuckled, “It’s not that big a deal-”

“Not that big a deal?” Scilla hissed, “Not that big a deal? Dahlia, I told you, I’d found a good match for you!”

“What do you-?” Dahlia started only to be cut off by someone clearing their throat. He turned to see a tall man dressed in deep blues and golds standing behind them.

“Ms. Bronze?” He offered his hand out and smiled. “Mirza Dauphin, it’s a pleasure to meet you.”

Dahlia forced a smile as he took Dauphin’s hand. He vaguely recalled a conversation he’d had with his mother, months ago, about how the Dauphin’s were old Venusian money, with more than enough to keep a number of families in the lap of luxury for centuries. As Dauphin kissed Dahlia’s hand, he noted the golden embroidery and jewelry spread over the man, enough to feed a family for at least a decade. 

Dahlia bit back tears as he realized, Duke never stood a chance, after all.

“Look at you!” Scilla gushed, “Aren’t you just the most perfect couple?”

“Yes…” Dauphin chuckled, nervously.

“Just… perfect.” Dahlia beamed, choking back a sob as he stared up at his fiance.   
  



	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HEY. HEY YOU
> 
> do you know what day it is??? IT'S JAY DAY.
> 
> happy birthday babes!!!
> 
> noW YOU INNOCENT READER SHALL GO AND WISH TWITTER USER @/wirehateacct A VERY HAPPY BIRTHDAY (this is a threat <3)
> 
> on that note, enjoy the chapter!

“Mirza? Baby...” A silky voice called from over Mirza’s shoulder, “It’s too late for you to be up.”

“I know, I know.” He chuckled, turning back to gaze at the woman sitting up on the bed. “Just a few more minutes, I promise.”

  
“You’ve been working so hard these past few days.” Azalea groaned, wrapping her arms around Mirza’s neck as she stood behind him. “Who knows how long you have to stay on Mars, why spend all of it working?”

“This is important…” Mirza said, “Dahlia needs these forms done by tomorrow, for his mother-”

“I hardly think your wife-to-be will care much if you get a good night’s sleep.” Azalea pouted, “Please come back to bed, sweetie… for me?”

Mirza sighed, “You’re too good at getting me to do things your way.”

“I know.” Azalea hummed, “And you love me for it.”

“That I do… that I do…”

~+~

“Dahlia…” Duke groaned as the lady shifted in his sleep. “It’s too early for you to be awake, my love.”

“It’s too early for you to be calling me  _ yours _ .” Dahlia chuckled, turning over and making to sit up, only for Duke to pull him back down. “Duke…”

“Stay with me?”

“I have to go…”

“Just for a few more minutes?” Duke pleaded, “While you can?”

Dahlia sighed, slipping back under the covers and pulling Duke into his arms. The thief nuzzled his head into the lady’s chest, letting Dahlia rub circles into his back as they lay together in silence. The sun was rising over Hyperion City, which meant that Dahlia’s time was running out. Soon, he’d have to meet the Dauphins again, to spend time with his fiance. But maybe, for just 10 more minutes, he could keep this.

Dahlia was toying with a strand of Duke’s hair when the thief began pressing kisses up Dahlia’s neck, pushing him over onto his back.

“Duke…” Dahlia whined, as Duke looked down on him. “We shouldn’t…”

“Just  _ one _ last kiss, my flower...” Duke said, “Before you depart.”

“I’m getting married in _ 2 weeks _ .” Dahlia laughed incredulously, looking up at Duke with wet eyes, “It isn’t fair to you, to  _ Dauphin… _ ”

“Dauphin isn’t in love with you, just as you are not in love with him.” Duke protested, “You can’t just  _ give up _ on us, Dahlia.”

“I- I know, Duke, I…” Dahlia whispered, “I know you love me, that you want  _ this… _ I want it too… but I have responsibilities.”

“I don’t _want_ you. I _want_ to give you a life that you’ll get with Dauphin, I _want_ you to drive my sisters home from school, I _want_ to keep kissing you till the last possible moment that I live and breathe.” Duke breathed as he lined Dahlia’s collarbone with kisses, making the lady gasp. “I _need_ _you_ , my darling.”

“Need?” Dahlia giggled, despite himself, and Duke beamed.

“More than food and water, more than oxygen and thievery and million cred treasures, I  _ need _ you, dearest, I need you, I need you, I need you.” Duke pouted, “Surely you could spare 5 more minutes for a man desperately in love?”

Dahlia sighed, “Just 5 more minutes.”

Duke smiled and Dahlia laughed into his mouth as the thief captured his lips in a kiss. 

“5 minutes for the rest of our lives.”

~+~

“Mirza?” Azalea pleaded, “Mirza, come back please!”

“Az, please…” Mirza sighed, “I can’t.”

“We’ll figure it out, I promise, just-” Azalea’s knees hit the ground as she sobbed, clutching Mirza’s hand, “Don’t leave- Mirza, please-!”

  
“You know I can’t stay with you.” Mirza whispered, “They’d hurt you, even  _ Vicky _ wouldn’t be able to protect you, I have to go-”

“I don’t care.” Azalea protested, “I don’t  _ care _ , I just want you!”

“I’ll send money.” Mirza said, turning away from Azalea. “I’ll take care of you.”

“I don’t want your fucking  _ pity _ money!” Azalea yelled, “I want you to stand up to your stupid parents and  _ stay _ with me!”

Mirza paused by the door, taking a deep breath. “I’m sorry, Azalea, I really am.”

Azalea’s eyes blew wide as he stepped out into the hall. “Wait, Mirza, please,  _ please _ , don’t go, please, I- I’ll be better, I’ll love you forever, I- I  _ need _ you, Mirza, please! Mirza? Mirza!”

Mirza closed the door behind him.

~+~

“Mother?” Dahlia cleared his throat as he knocked on the door of her office, “You wanted to see me?”

“There he is,” Scilla beamed, “The dashing bride to be! Come, sit!”

Dahlia hesitated, staring at his mother in confusion. “Is… everything ok, Ma?”

“Of course.” Scilla scoffed, “Why wouldn’t it be?”

“You seem so…” Dahlia paused, “Cheery?”

“I’m just excited, my little monster.” Scilla sighed, “You’re all grown up now, and isn’t a mother allowed to be excited about that?”

“Yeah…” Dahlia chuckled, “I guess you are. What did you need help with, again?”

“Just going over the guest list, dear, and I wanted your input.” Scilla said, flipping through invites and envelopes, “Valles Vicky?”

  
“I mean, sure, even if she probably won’t come.”

“What about Dymos and Bhadra Aurinko, it’s been a while since we’ve seen them, no?”

“Oh, definitely.” Dahlia replied, “And they should bring Bhadra’s wife too, it’d be nice to meet her.”

“Of course.” Scilla said, “What about… Duke Rose?”

“Well-” Dahlia froze, “what?”

“Duke Julovich Rose.” Scilla continued, “38 years old, a citizen of the Sovereign Planet of Brahma, son of Julius and Nazia Rose, both of whom died when he was 12, leaving him to care for his two adopted sisters, Safiyah Julevna Rose and Elena Nazievna Rose. Elena is currently attending elementary at Sector Puravas Public Primary, but  _ Safiyah _ , Safiyah is interesting… She attends a special school, in the heart of New Kinshasa, training to be a classical dancer, no? Pandiatoni Preparatory, if I’m not mistaken, the very same place Duke Rose used to teach violin, until he mysteriously disappeared from his post.”

“Why- Why are you telling me this?”

“Well, I need to know whether we’re placing him in a prison or a shallow grave, of course!”

“What?”

“The fees for Pandiatoni are extremely high, you see.” Scilla said. “Considering that the Rose’s were homeless until Duke took up his post as a teacher, it seems impossible that they could afford to send one of their own to such a place. So I did a little digging. It seems Duke Rose periodically adds large sums of creds to his accounts, a suspicious amount indeed. I traced that money back to a small port on Jupiter, very close to the one your Rita works through, isn’t it? I went through some records and found, again and again, he shows up in places around the same time you pull off a heist in that area. I drew the natural conclusion, that you and he are competitors. But if you keep beating him, then where is the money coming from, I wonder?”

“I just think it’d be a shame…” Scilla sighed, “Imagine how heartbroken his sisters would be if they learned that their brother was paying for their lives through  _ murder _ !”

“He doesn’t- He  _ wouldn’t- _ !”

“And how do you know?” Scilla demanded, “If he manages to amass all this money so sporadically, surely he has some underworld connections! I wouldn’t be surprised if he was a hitman, or maybe working with Valles Vicky’s darker operations! And if you did somehow know him well enough that you can attest to his morality, then he will need to be disposed of! Either he dies by my hand because you got  _ sentimental _ , or he gets turned over to the authorities, so which do you pick, my little monster?”

“Ma, please-” Dahlia whimpered, “Why are you doing this?”

“You got sloppy, Dahlia.” Scilla chided, “I guess love really does make you soft after all… Admit it, you fucked up, and now the Roses will pay for it. It could’ve been avoidable, but you just don’t know when to listen to Mommy, do you?”

“They’re  _ kids _ .” Dahlia pleaded, tears rolling down his cheeks as he shook under his mother’s gaze. “They’re just kids, Ma, please-”

“Exactly.” Scilla snarled, “They have a chance to grow old and resentful, to grow powerful. Just think: You break the thief’s heart, the sister’s learn of this, one day they’re all grown and still holding a grudge, don’t you think they’d come for you, for your empire?”

“They’re just  _ kids- _ !”

“And if you don’t break his heart,” Scilla persisted, “Say you continue this sorry affair, this romance you’ve invented, what then? Do they have a claim to the Bronze family’s legacy? To the Dauphin fortune? I won’t let you drag this family down just because you got  _ attached _ .”

“Ma, please.” Dahlia begged, jumping to his feet as Scilla crossed the room. “It was just a job, I swear, I’ll let it go, just please, don’t hurt them-”

“You’re right, my little monster.” Scilla smirked, grasping Dahlia’s wet face tight, unyielding and unforgiving. “And you have a new job now. You make sure that you can ensure our family’s enduring prosperity and protect your soon to be fortune. You will strengthen our ties and make sure our people within  _ our _ family will inherit that fortune after us, so that people like  _ them _ never get their hands on it.”

“I- I can’t.” Dahlia sobbed. Scilla frowned, pushing Dahlia to the floor as he wept.

“You can and you will.” Scilla scowled, “You were willing to spread your legs for any two-cred thief that walked into your arms off of the street, you should have no problem doing it for the  _ proper _ partner I have selected for you. Now go, wash your face and make yourself look presentable. I don’t want to have blood on my hands, so do your bit and get rid of them, before I have to.”

“Ma…” Dahlia whimpered, “Please…”

“If I ever hear so much as a  _ peep _ from your Dauphin about this... thief, about even a toe out of line,” Scilla sneered, “You  _ know _ I won’t hesitate to eliminate any threats, don’t you, my little monster?”

Dahlia nodded slowly and Scilla smiled. “Good. I expect to see you upstairs in 20 minutes. Don’t keep me waiting, dear.”

Scilla pressed a kiss to Dahlia’s forehead before stalking out of the room. Dahlia waited, sobbing helplessly on the ground, until her footsteps faded from earshot. He pulled his comms out of his pocket with shaking hands and pressed the contact.

“Dahlia?” Duke’s voice rang out in the room, “My love, is everything alright?”

“Duke.” Dahlia wept, “ _ Duke _ .”

“Dahlia, what’s wrong? Are you hurt, are you in trouble, what’s going on?”

  
“Duke.” Dahlia sniffled, “I have to give up.”

  
“Dahlia, what do you-?”

“I give up.” Dahlia said, “I- I have to give up.”

“Dahlia? W- What are you talking about?” Duke asked, voice full of concern. “Dahlia,  _ please _ , you said you would-”

“I’m sorry.” Dahlia whimpered, “I’m sorry.”

“Dahlia, I  _ love _ you.” Duke pleaded and Dahlia smiled, letting out a sob.

“I know. That’s the problem.”

~+~

If you ask Scilla Bronze, she’ll tell you that her daughter’s wedding was a grand affair, a night of joy and dancing, of uniting two people madly in love. If you ask her on a ‘bad day’, she’ll tell you it was the day her debts were absolved.

If you ask Azalea Irons, she’d tell you it was the day she took 3 extra shifts at Valles Vicky’s Vixen Valley, just to take her mind off of the fact that a few planets away, the love of her life was marrying someone else. She ordered a pizza and fell asleep on her couch watching ‘Bad Cops Seven: This Time Hello Kitty Is There And Has A Sword’, and if you ask her whether or not she cried herself to sleep, she couldn’t tell you the truth.

If you ask Duke Rose, he’d tell you that he spent the night at every bar within a ten mile radius of his apartment on Mars, drinking his sorrows away and trying to find a cute guy to take him home. He didn’t actually, every time he tried he’d end up spilling his guts and getting kicked out of the establishment for yelling out, calling for some lost lady friend of his. He stumbled back into his room in silence, and fell asleep in the wee hours of morning, weeping away, ‘Dahlia, Dahlia, Dahlia’.

If you asked the happy couple themselves, Mirza and Dahlia Dauphin would tell you that they spent the night dancing with friends and family before retiring to their room and getting a good night’s sleep. They wouldn’t mention that their rooms were separate, connected by a single door. They wouldn’t mention that, while Mirza was trying to get some work done to distract himself, he could hear Dahlia crying through the partition.

“Dahlia?” He asked, knocking on the lady’s door. “Are you alright?”

The soft sounds quieted down inside, and Dahlia cleared his throat. “I- I’m fine. Go to sleep.”

“Dahlia, I am your  _ husband _ .” Mirza said, pressing his back against the door. “You can talk to me, you know.”

“You wouldn’t understand.”

“Try me.”

“There…” Dahlia sighed, “There was… someone else. Before you, I mean.”

“I’m under no impression that our parent’s meddling has caused you to fall madly in love with me, Dahlia.” Mirza deadpanned, smiling slightly as Dahlia laughed, “I had… someone, as well. Someone I loved.”

“No one told me it would hurt this much.” Dahlia spoke softly. “To leave people behind… It feels like nothing will ever be right or happy again.”

“I know…” Mirza replied, “I know.”

“I just wish things could be easier.” Dahlia continued, “I wish I could apologize, I wish I could tell him everything, I wish I could just… be with him again. Maybe then everything would hurt a little less.”

Mirza hummed. “Dahlia… Can I come in?”

There was a pause, before… “I forgot to lock the door.”

Mirza chuckled, standing up and pushing the door open. Dahlia’s room was… unsettling. The bed was covered in the jewellry and layers of Dahlia’s wedding outfit, and there were bottles, packets, and pieces of clothing strewn across the floor. Dahlia himself was sitting, his back to the bed, clutching a red coat in his arms, his makeup dripping down his face as he sobbed.

“ _ Dahlia… _ ”

“I- I thought I had a bottle of his cologne.” Dahlia whimpered, “He never took any of this stuff back, and so I kept it with me, it’s stupid I know, but I remembered that he’d left a small bottle of his cologne in here somewhere and I- I missed him, and I wanted to find the cologne and I couldn’t find it but  _ everything _ smells like him,  _ feels _ like him, and I don’t know what to do, Mirza, I-”

“Hey, hey…” Mirza shushed him gently as he crouched down next to Dahlia, wrapping an arm around the lady as he wept. “It’s alright, Dahlia.”

“How?” Dahlia asked, “How could it possibly ever be alright?”

“I- I don’t know.” Mirza said, “But I’m here, and I’ll do whatever I can to help.”

Dahlia let out a dry laugh, before wrapping his arms around Mirza’s shoulders. “You’re a  _ good _ husband.”

“Are you drunk?”

“No, you’re drunk!”

Mirza laughed. “You’re a good wife, too, Dahlia.”

“Liar.”

“I have never lied once in my life.” Mirza teased and Dahlia chuckled into his shoulder. “Wanna go watch bad streams until we pass out?”

“Hell yeah.”

~+~

“Dahlia,” Mirza said, later that evening, when they were snuggled up in his bed and Dahlia’s head was resting on his shoulder. “Why can’t you go back to your Rose?”

“Are you insane?” Dahlia scoffed, “I  _ can’t _ .”

“Yes, but  _ why _ ?”

“If I go back, my mother will have him… disposed of.” Dahlia replied, “He has sisters, people who depend on him… people who used to depend on me. I can’t put them in danger, not now that my mother  _ knows _ .”

Mirza paused, before speaking. “But what if she didn’t?”

“What do you-?”

“What if she didn’t know?” Mirza cut in, “Who’ll tell her? I can cover for you so that you can pretend that we’re happily married, meanwhile you can still be with Rose. Rita, Mikeale, and Tengosha are more loyal to you than they will ever be to your mother, and I’m sure even your brother would understand.”

“You-” Dahlia gulped, “You’d take my side on this? You’d help me?”

Mirza nodded. “I couldn’t stay with my Azalea, my family was too much of a threat and I fear… I fear that I have hurt her too much to ever return. I won’t let you make the same mistake.”

Dahlia beamed, grabbing Mirza by the shoulders and pulling him into a bone crushing hug. “You are literally the best husband.”

“Don’t jinx it.”

~+~

There was someone knocking at Duke’s door, and he wanted them to rot in hell.

It wasn’t his door technically. It was the door of the apartment Vicky had allotted for him, now that he was on Mars semi-indefinitely. He didn’t know how long he’d stay. He couldn’t go back to the Outer Rim, not just yet, if it meant there was even a 1% chance that he’d have to see Dahlia and his ‘darling, adoring, perfect, rich boy, husband’.

Duke felt  _ disgusting _ . He didn’t even know this man, this Mirza Dauphin, and yet he hated him, for ruining everything, for taking away what little time they had left, for taking what should’ve been Duke’s… even that felt wrong. He had no claim to Dahlia, they weren’t  _ legally _ partners, nor were they technically family… so why did it feel like something had been stolen from him?

There were two more knocks at the door, and Duke groaned, sitting up on the couch. “No one’s home!”

There was a pause and then, another knock. Then another, and another.

“Go away!” 

Another knock.

“I swear to- If you don’t leave within the next 20 seconds, I can and  _ will _ stab you through the neck.”

Two more knocks.

“I mean it!”

Knock.

“I’m giving you 3 seconds to leave my house before I-”

Knock.

“2!”

Knock. Knock.

“1-”

Knock. Knock. Knock.

“You really don’t know what’s good for you, do you, you-!” Duke swore under his breath, trailing off as he flung the door open, eyes going wide at the sight of the lady standing in the hall.

“Uh… Hi.” Dahlia cleared his throat, “Safiyah said you were out of town.”

Duke took a deep breath. “I’m terribly sorry, but I’m not available right now. You’ll have to come around some other time.”

“Duke, please, I-”

“You what?” Duke demanded, “You  _ what _ , exactly?”

“I-” Dahlia whimpered, “I’m sorry-”

“Oh  _ no _ .” Duke laughed, humorlessly. “You, Dahlia  _ Dauphin _ , are a whole lot of things, you  _ used _ me, you  _ left _ me, you’re cruel and a heartbreaker, but you have never been ‘sorry’ a day in your life.”

“Duke, please-” Dahlia protested, sticking his arm through the door when Duke tried to close it. “I- I messed up.”

“Yes!” Duke nodded, “Yes, you did!”

“Can you please let me in?”

“No, I think I’d rather  _ stay _ right here.”

“Duke.” Dahlia breathed, “Please, just let me explain.”

Duke sighed. “All right, I’m listening.”

“I-...” Dahlia gulped, “I actually don’t know what I want to say.”

“ _ Wow _ .” Duke laughed, “You really came all the way to Mars from your  _ lovely _ mansion out in the Outer Rim, from your  _ perfect _ life with your  _ perfect _ husband, to say nothing-!”

“I was scared, ok?” Dahlia cried and Duke froze. Dahlia was shaking slightly as he stood, but persisted. “I- I was scared because my mother gave me an ultimatum, that I could either leave and tell you nothing or I could stay and have you killed or I explain and leave you with a grudge and she- she- she wanted you  _ dead _ , Duke! What was I supposed to  _ do _ ?”

“Dahlia-”

“I couldn’t do that to you.” He continued, “You have a family, you have people who rely on you, people who I  _ love _ and want to see cared for, and I couldn’t let them, couldn’t let  _ you _ , come in harm’s way just because I was being sentimental or weak or-!”

“ _ Dahlia _ .” Duke sighed, holding his arms open. Dahlia hesitated for only a second before rushing forth and hanging onto Duke like a lifeline. “You are not weak or sentimental. You just  _ care _ , a whole lot. And that is not a fault, it is a  _ strength _ .”

“I’m sorry.” Dahlia whimpered into Duke’s shoulder, “I’m so,  _ so _ sorry.”

“I know.” Duke said, “I’m still mad at you, but… I know.”

“I just- I couldn’t bear the thought that something could happen to you.” Dahlia breathed, “She wanted to have you thrown in some Solar prison, or killed by her own people, and then I was thinking about Safiyah and Elena, how they’d be all alone, and- and I didn’t know how to fix  _ anything _ , I didn’t know what to choose, and I-!”

“Dahlia,” Duke cut in, pulling Dahlia into the apartment and setting him down on the couch. “Did it ever occur to you that you were choosing for me?”

“I- What?”

“We’re supposed to be partners, aren’t we?” Dahlia nodded, hesitantly, and Duke continued, “So why didn’t just  _ talk _ to me? Ask me what I thought, for help, to know if I even cared?”

“How could you not care?” Dahlia asked, “It’s your  _ life _ . You may think that you’re some unstoppable, uncatchable master thief, but you’re only a man.”   
  


“I wouldn’t care if it meant I got to have  _ you _ .” Duke whispered, “You’d take care of me.”

Duke could barely blink before he registered Dahlia’s arms wrapping around his neck, his lips soft against Duke’s. Duke groaned happily as the lady pushed him back against the couch and smiled.

“Besides,” He shrugged, “I’m  _ Duke Rose _ . I can handle a few death threats here and there, darling.”

Dahlia laughed, leaning over the thief. “You’re an idiot.”

“I know.”

“I love you.”

“I know that too.” Duke hummed, pulling Dahlia towards him. “So what changed? What miracle of life brought you back into my arms?”

“Mirza, actually-”

“Nope.” Duke groaned, pushed Dahlia backwards off the couch. “The moment has been sufficiently ruined.”

“ _ Duke _ .”

“Expert tip, don’t mention your dumb husband when trying to seduce the love of your life.”

“I’m not  _ seducing _ you!”

“You’re not  _ not _ seducing me.”

“And he’s not  _ dumb _ !” Dahlia smiled softly, “He’s actually… really sweet.”

“... Please tell me you didn’t come all this way just to tell me you’ve fallen for the dumb husband like we’re in some cringey romance novel.”

“God, no!” Dahlia fake-gagged, “Mirza’s got his own thing going on.”

“First name basis, huh?”

“We’ve bonded.” Dahlia shrugged, “He was the one who told me to come after you. He promised to keep us a secret and to protect us from my mother, if need be.”

“...Us?” Duke asked and Dahlia’s face fell.

“I- That is… if you can forgive me?”

Duke paused, before pulling Dahlia into his lap, making the lady yelp. “Ask me again after you’ve kissed me for a bit. It’s been  _ far _ too long.”

Dahlia laughed. “As you wish, Mr. Rose.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> :D

**Author's Note:**

> come scream about tpp with me on twitter @brownpunkmagic and on tumblr @vespaaurinkos


End file.
